infinitas_guerrasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Resident Evil
|-|Resident Evil=center |-|'Resident Evil' 2=center |-|Resident Evil 3: Nemesis=center |-|Resident Evil Code: Veronica=center |-|Resident Evil Zero=center |-|Resident Evil 4=center |-|Resident Evil 5=center |-|Resident Evil: Revelations=center |-|Resident Evil 6=center |-|Resident Evil: Revelations 2=center |-|Resident Evil 7: Biohazard=center Sumário Resident Evil (バイオハザード, Baio Hazādo, Biohazard) é uma franquia do gênero survival horror e ação criada pela Capcom. Tendo início em 1996 com o jogo Resident Evil, que viria a se tronar uma das maiores e mais influentes franquias de ação/survival horror do planeta. Neste jogo são apresentados Chris Redfield e Jill Valentine, que foram os primeiros protagonistas da franquia, estrelando o jogo junto com Albert Wesker, que se revela como um dos, se não o maior antagonista que a franquia já teve. Com o sucesso do primeiro jogo, adaptações e sequências vieram logo após, como Resident Evil 2, que foi lançado em 1998 e várias outras sequências, assim como adaptações para livros, histórias em quadrinhos, filmes, mangás e animações. O enredo de Resident Evil inicia em torno de uma série de casos de homicídio envolvendo canibalismo ocorridos em Arklay Mountain (Montanhas Arklay), ao norte da cidade fictícia Raccoon City em 1998. O S.T.A.R.S (Special Tactics And Rescue Squad) é designado para investigar a fonte de tais assassinatos, o primeiro grupo enviado é a Equipe Bravo. Quando a Equipe Bravo perde contato com a base e desaparece misteriosamente, a Equipe Alpha é enviada em uma missão de resgate, mas acabam sendo atacados e vão parar em uma mansão aparentemente abandonada, onde o grupo se depara com zumbis e outras criaturas, levando-os a descobrir os cadáveres de seus companheiros da Equipe Bravo na casa. Ainda descobrem que a mansão é na verdade uma fachada de um laboratório secreto pertencente a multinacional farmacêutica Umbrella Corporation, e as criaturas são o resultado de experiências com um vírus geneticamente modificado chamado T-Virus. Eventualmente, das duas equipes S.T.A.R.S (Alpha e Bravo), apenas seis membros sobreviveram ao incidente, entre eles estão Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Brad Vickers e Albert Wesker, tendo este último traído a sua equipe. Ao fim da missão a mansão que estavam explode pelos ares, assim eliminando qualquer evidência dos fatos lá ocorridos. Cronologia Série principal *Resident Evil Zero *Resident Evil *Resident Evil Outbreak *Resident Evil 2 *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City *Resident Evil 3 *Resident Evil: Gun Survivor *Resident Evil Code: Veronica X *Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles *Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles *Resident Evil 4 *Resident Evil: Degeneration *Resident Evil 5: Lost in Nightmares *Resident Evil: Revelations *Resident Evil 5 *Resident Evil: Damnation *Resident Evil: Revelations 2 *Resident Evil 6 *Resident Evil: Vendetta *Resident Evil 7 Filmes *Resident Evil *Resident Evil: Apocalipse *Resident Evil: Extinção *Resident Evil: Ressurreição *Resident Evil: Retaliação Livros *A conspiração da Umbrella *Cova Calibã *Cidade dos mortos *Submundo *Nemesis *Código Veronica *Hora Zero Histórias em quadrinhos *Resident Evil: A história em quadrinhos oficial *Resident Evil: Fogo e Gelo *Resident Evil: Code Veronica *Resident Evil Mangá *Biohazard The Umbrella Chronicles: Prelude to the Fall *Biohazard: Marhawa Desire *Biohazard: Heavenly Island Terminologia |-|B.S.A.A.=center|400px A BSAA (Aliança de Segurança e Avaliação em Bioterrorismo) é um organização multinacional de combate ao bioterrorismo que foi formada para investigar, prevenir e combater incidentes após o fim da Umbrella Corporation. A BSAA foi formada inicialmente pela Federação das Companhias Farmacêuticas, onde a Tricell tinha grande representatividade. São oito diferentes divisões da BSAA, cada uma responsável por monitorar e atuar em uma diferente parte do mundo. Todas as divisões atuam como Forças Especiais sob a jurisdição das Nações Unidas. |-|Corporação Umbrella=center|400px Fundada em março de 1968 por Ozwell Spencer, James Marcus e Edward Ashford, a Umbrella Corporation foi um grande conglomerado farmacêutico com laboratórios e bases espalhadas em quase todos os lugares do mundo, mas com maior concentração na Europa. Oficialmente, a Umbrella era desenvolvedora de uma vasta gama de produtos farmacêuticos, mas extra-oficialmente o verdadeiro objetivo e foco de trabalho da corporação era o desenvolvimento de armas biológicas e tecnologia relacionada a engenharia genética, e foi justamente isso que deu a Umbrella muita riqueza e influência em praticamente todos os âmbitos do poder, principalmente após passar a ser membro do conselho executivo do Consórcio Farmacêutico Global. |-|Las Plagas= center|400px Las Plagas é o nome de um parasita muito antigo que foi mantido fossilizado abaixo do castelo de propriedade da família Salazar, localizado em uma região rural da Espanha. A seita Los Illuminados possuía fortes raízes no local e tinha Las Plagas como objetos de adoração, obtendo seus poderes e formas de dominação. Há séculos atrás, a família Salazar retirou os poderes da seita e impediu o acesso ao local onde os parasitas se encontravam. O oitavo castelão da família, Ramon Salazar, passou a ser seguidor da religião dos Illuminados e devolveu o acesso ao Las Plagas ao então líder da seita, Osmund Saddler. |-|C-vírus=center|400px O Chrysalid Virus (abreviado por C-Vírus), é um vírus RNA artificial desenvolvido por Carla Radames com auxílio da “Família”. O Objetivo era criar uma nova geração de BOWs com alta capacidade regenerativa e mutacional. O vírus foi criado a partir da fusão do vírus T-Veronica com os anti-corpos do G-Vírus que estavam encubado no corpo de Sherry Birkin. Derek Simmons teve papel fundamental na criação desse vírus, já que ele era o único com acesso a amostras de sangue de Sherry. Mais adiante, Carla Radames aperfeiçoou o vírus graças aos anti-corpos de Jake Muller, isso fez com que o vírus se tornasse ainda mais potente, criando um exército de soldados altamente inteligentes e organizados, e com enorme capacidade de mutação. |-|T-vírus=center|400px O T-vírus foi criado em 19 de setembro de 1977 por James Marcus a partir da combinação do Progenitor e o DNA de sanguessugas. O objetivo era a criação de um agente que pudesse gerar armas biológicas a partir de organismos infectados. O nome deriva de “Tyrant” (tirano), que seria também o nome da arma biológica perfeita, criada a partir do vírus. Em janeiro de 1978, Marcus aperfeiçoa o t-vírus e passa a temer que Spencer roube seus dados. Marcus utilizou alguns de seus alunos como cobaias para o t-Vírus, causando alvoroço entre os pesquisadores em Arklay. Muitos pediram que o Centro de Treinamento fosse fechado e que a pesquisa fosse retirada das mãos de Marcus. Em experimentos com sanguessugas, Marcus induziu diversas modificações, desde fisiológicas e estruturais quanto comportamentais. Os resultados iniciais mostraram crescimento acelerado tanto no tamanho quanto no número. Logo, as sanguessugas tornaram violentas e apresentaram comportamento canibal. Com o tempo, os anelídeos abandonaram esse comportamento e passaram a se comportar como um conjunto, chegando ao ponto de imitar a forma de James Marcus. |-|Uroboros=center|400px O Uroboros é um vírus concebido e engenhado pela mente de Albert Wesker, e foi produzido em méados da primeira década do século XXI com recursos e financiamento de sua então aliada Excella Gionne, na época presidente da divisão africana da corporação farmacêutica conhecida como Tricell. O Uroboros é um retrovírus RNA derivado diretamente do Progenitor, sendo uma das mais potentes armas biológicas que se tem conhecimento. Isso se deve ao fato que a taxa de adaptação em seres humanos ser muito baixa, pois somente aqueles com genes selecionados poderiam controlá-lo, como consequência disso, muitos humanos não resistem à infecção e são consumidos pela mutação extrema causada pelo agente. |-| Mofo=thumb|center|400px|O Mofo se alastrando pela Casa dos Bakers O Mofo (Mold em Inglês), se trata de um Superorganismo Bacteriano que foi produzido para pesquisas de B.O.W.s. O Mofo foi gerado em 2000, por um fabricante desconhecido de B.O.W.s, para os fins de produzir uma nova "forma" de Arma Biológica Orgânica. Essa acabou por ser um sucesso em termos de uma Arma Biológica, já que poderia até mesmo transformar inimigos em aliados, eliminando os custos de manter Prisioneiros de Guerra, ou até mesmo de Combates. No entanto, a única que demonstrou controlar isso (Até o momento)com Efetividade é Eveline. Arquivos sugerem que a infecção com o Mofo se dá em três partes: * 1ºEstágio: O Estágio inicial acontece quando o Mofo ingere nutrientes do Corpo da Vítima para se propagar, lentamente se espalhando por todo o Corpo da Vítima. Mas, isso também causa efeitos adicionais, como o surgimento de uma capacidade regenerativa impressionante. * 2ºEstágio: Esse Estágio intermediário ocorre quando o Mofo finalmente alcança o Cérebro da Vítima. A partir disto o infectado passa a ter Alucinações com a Imagem ou a Voz de Eveline (No caso), e se tornar muito ligado à Ela, além de também passar a nutrir um comportamento agressivo, fazendo com que ele perca sua individualidade, entre outras características. No entanto, tal como no 1ºEstágio, o infectado pode ganhar características como Super-Força, Controle de Insetos, etc. * 3ºEstágio: O Estágio final se dá quando o Mofo toma completamente o Corpo do infectado, ele causa severas mudanças físicas. A Mutação também se diverge de caso pra caso, mas o infectado sempre tem como característica, a obtenção de uma Força Física Surpreendente. |-|B.O.W.=center|400px Um BOW (sigla de Bio Organic Weapon, em português Arma Biológia Orgânica), é um termo usado pela Umbrella Corporation e pela Tricell para designar uma criatura criada com algum objetivo ou com o DNA alterado genéticamente por algum tipo de mutagênico. Os BOWs eram um foco importante de pesquisa para a Umbrella. Diversos exemplos bem-sucedidos incluem as séries Tyrant, Hunters e Lickers. Las Plagas também são consideradas uma BOW devido às mutações que o parasita pode causar no seu hospedeiro. Devido ao uso crescente de BOWs, o Consórcio Farmacêutico Global fundou a BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Alliance Avaliação), uma unidade militar de elite treinada para combater os BOWs. Poderes do verso Energia destrutiva *Não é um universo muito poderoso, mas é bastante diversificado até. Como a maioria dos personagens são humanos, alguns personagens como Barry Burton chegam até o ápice das capacidades humanas, enquanto protagonistas mais fortes fisicamente como Chris Redfield consegue chegar até parede, já personagens de nível mais alto como Albert Wesker, HAOS e outras B.O.W.s são capazes de chegar a edifício, mesmo assim, o foco aqui não são atributos ou habilidades, e sim armas, no caso dos personagens humanos. Resistência *Como dito no poder destrutivo, não é um universo muito poderoso, mas é bastante diversificado. Onde personagens de nível mais baixo estão a nível atlético, enquanto níveis medianos e altos vão de parede até quarto, já níveis mais altos chegam a edíficio grande com facilidade. Velocidade *Novamente, um universo onde a maioria dos personagens são humanos não chega a grandes níveis, mesmo assim, os de nível mediano do universo chegam a velocidades sobre-humanas, com reações subsônicas a supersônicas, com vários feitos de reação a tiros e outros, níveis mais altos chegam a reações hipersônicas, como o Wesker. Habilidades *As mais básicas do universo são maestria no uso de armas (brancas e de fogo), combate corpo-a-corpo, sentidos aprimorados e características físicas sobre-humanas, as mais complexas vão de transformação até manipulação corporal e outros Supervisores *Patoncio *FHKR *Kyo Takashi Personagens Protagonistas ' Chara_jake_ss2.png|Jake Muller|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Jake_Muller ' Antagonistas ' Albert_Wesker_RE5.png|Albert Wesker|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Albert_Wesker ' Chefes ' Yawn.reuc.png|Yawn|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Yawn Stinger cutout by VoiceSeeker.png|Stinger|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Stinger haos_wiki.jpg|HAOS|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/HAOS Irving_Mutado.jpg|Irving|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Ricardo_Irving ' Armas bio-orgânicas ' LickerBeta.png|Lickers|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Lickers Hunter Alpha Render By Skodwarde.png|Hunters|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Hunters Regenerador.jpg|Regeneradores|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Regeneradores ' Outros ' Dr.Salvador.jpg|Doutor Salvador|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Salvador Resident_Evil.png|Garradores|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Garradores ' Categoria:Obras Categoria:Resident Evil Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Capcom